


Running With The Boys

by Blondjjong



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band), f(x)
Genre: ABO AU, M/M, Multi, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondjjong/pseuds/Blondjjong
Summary: Jongin doesn't remember the first time he noticed her.
Relationships: Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Running With The Boys

Jongin doesn't remember the first time he noticed Soojung. 

He remembers when her pack had been absorbed into their own, the sudden influx of omegas, and alphas, the ripple effect it had on the older wolves. The way the next few years their pack grew in strength, not just physically, but emotionally. At thirteen Jongin remembers there being an easy commotion among the pups, excitement brought on by new faces, such a rare occurrence in their hierarchy, it was too easy for them to get wrapped up in the novelty of the merge. Jongin had always kept to himself, but it seemed like no time at all before the new faces became familiar. No, Jongin doesn’t remember the first time he saw Soojung, the first time he noticed her.

Jongin remembers clearly though, the first time that Taemin did.

Taemin has always had a bit of a wild streak in him. Sometimes it seemed like if trouble wasn’t willing to follow him, Taemin would hunt it down himself. Jongin doesn’t know life without the beta, truthfully he didn’t care to try and recall a time before Taemin, before the familiar drape of Taemin’s body over Jongin’s much larger frame. Taemin had a habit of scenting Jongin as if they were mated, even as teenagers, as if Taemin himself was the alpha in the dynamic, rather than Jongin. Jongin couldn’t bring himself to be bothered, rather, the quiet male found pride in it. There was no debating the catch that Taemin is; Fierce enough to defend a mate, alpha or omega, and with genes to produce the best of children. A little maturity, and Taemin could lead a pack of his own, with Jongin at his side of course, grounding him like he always has, ever since they were kids. Taemin might be the one to stand their ground but Jongin was the one to end their fights.

It was that very nature, that scrappy attitude Taemin still carried at 22, that put Soojung on their map. Jongin has been lounging back by the fire that some of the younger wolves had built that afternoon, his posture lax, but his eyes dark, and alert focused, on Taemin. Taemin was bright as ever, weaving between the different social groups that had collected in the niche they’d carved out under the pines. Jongin didn’t feel the need to hover, not the way too many of the other young alphas of their pack still did, with the ones they were courting, Jongin knew his boy well enough, the trust was there. That doesn’t mean he isn’t aware, though. It’d been a while since Taemin had triggered any kind of confrontation, but they were always quick to escalate when he did, the sudden familiar snap of Amber’s voice quickly pulls Jongin up off the ground, but before he can get to Taemin, can put his broad frame behind Taemin’s own more slender one, Soojung’s voice cuts through their scrap.

“ _ Enough _ .”

The word is heavy in tone, quieting the conversations murmuring around the fire. There's no hesitation in her small frame as Soojung puts herself between the two betas, her palm pressing Amber back with a familiar touch, before she turns to Taemin. There’s nothing but fierceness in her eyes, her face stone as she stares down Taemin’s own snarled expression. The break in social decorum already has some of the wolves around Jongin whispering, and they aren’t wrong. For an omega to take charge, to lay down authority is beyond abnormal. 

“Go. This isn’t the place for this.”

Jongin is standing at the ready, watching Taemin’s spine as it straightens as he pulls himself to his full height, the growl in Taemin’s throat rolling low, and dangerous as his mouth opens to bite out words.

“ _ Go. _ ” Soojung cuts him off before he gets a chance to speak, pointing with force behind Taemin, and it's only the pheromones that spill so subtly off of her, that give away the fear thrumming through Soojung. Something only the most mature of the alphas present would be able to pick up. 

“Taemin.” It’s then that Jongin chooses to speak, Taemin’s head whipping back to where Jongin is standing in the crowd of their peers, well behind him. Jongin’s voice is low but solid, the closest Jongin ever gets to a command. It has the desired effect though, Taemin relenting with a single snarl directed Soojung’s way, before he all but storms his way to Jongin’s side. Jongin pulls Taemin down to where he’d been laid warm, and peaceful before. There’s a slow ripple through the crowd where normality begins again, as Taemin falls into Jongin’s frame, letting the alpha stroke at his neck, and his hair, bringing him back down to a calm. Soojung herself returns back to the pack mates she’s closest with, laughing with ease not too long after, tension slowly easing out of her. Taemin though, Taemin’s gaze doesn’t leave her the rest of the night.

Jongin doesn’t remember the first time he noticed Soojung, but he does remember the first time Taemin did.

It also marked the night Jongin realized her value. The confrontation elicited the idea that maybe, just maybe, him and Taemin weren’t as complete as they’d spent years believing. Maybe there was something, someone still needed to balance their dynamic out properly. Jongin could feel it swirling in Taemin just as strongly as he was feeling it himself. Maybe Soojung was that inexplicably missing piece.

**Author's Note:**

> an older work reposted by request


End file.
